The Ravenclaws
by SparksThroughTime
Summary: The story of Three Ravenclaw girls in their Sixth Year as they deal with boys, N.E.W.T. preparation, and the secrets of the founder of their house. *I own nothing
1. Prologue Lydia

*I own nothing! It's all J.K Rowlings

Here it is, thought Lydia, first day of sixth year. She was very nervous but she was not sure why. She hugged her parent's goodbye and got on the train. She looked around for a seat. A bunch of excited looking first years took the first place she looked (her usual box). All of which Lydia was sure would be sorted into Gryffindor. She had always had the gift of knowing where someone would be sorted. Even when everyone else thought she was crazy. A full blood wizard who was extremely bright and cunning be sorted into Hufflepuff? There was no way. Nevertheless, it happened. In all of her six years of Hogwarts, she had only ever been wrong once. That happens to be her sorting.

Lydia was sure she would be sorted into Hufflepuff. She was not very brave and she was not very determined. She was however very loyal, like a Hufflepuff. The moment the Sorting Hat graced her dirty blonde head of hair it declared she was (much to her surprise) a Ravenclaw. When she wrote home to inform her parents or her sorting, they replied, "We knew it!" When she asked how they knew, they told her that she was smarter the she realized. She never understood why she was a Ravenclaw. She was not dumb, but she was not incredibly smart either. She had always been average. However, to quote her teachers 'she just hadn't unlocked her full potential'.

Finally, she found an empty compartment. She slipped in and settled by the window. She took off her shoulder bag and pulled out the book she was re-reading for the hundredth time Hogwarts, a History. She loved reading it on summer holidays it made the wait for school a little easier. Her stomach lurched as they drove through the countryside. She had been reading for quite a while before the compartment door opened. Lorelei was so absorbed in her book she did not even hear it.

"Lia you must put down your book" her best friend Sophia exclaimed. She put down her book and looked up. There they were, all of her friends. She smiled.

"Now where have you all been?" she asked. And with that, they each went into stories of their summers. As they discussed the newest breed of dragons found in Romania, All she could think about was how luck she was. She was almost to Hogwarts. She was almost home.


	2. Prologue Amelia

*I own nothing! It's all J.K Rowlings

Amelia pushed her cart through the brick wall in between Platform 9 and Platform 10. As she got to the other side of the wall, she was overwhelmed by how loud it was. It is not as if that was new. It was if anything exciting. She turned around to wait for her father. Her mother pasted away when she was three. Since then she had been very close with her father. He was the only other person besides her friends she could count on to always be there.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"There's not any turning back at this point." she replied with a laugh. They walked towards the train together. She put her trunk with a pile of other trunks.

"Five minutes!" called the conductor. With that, Amelia's father turned to her.

"I guess its time for me to go." he said. He pulled her into a hug "I am very proud of you sweetheart. Straight O's on your OWL'S no one in our family has ever done that." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Dad. I-I'm really going to miss you." she said as she hugged her father tighter. Then she pulled away from him and wiped a tear from her face. "Bye"

"Goodbye Amelia."

With that said, Amelia turned and walked onto the train. She ran straight into Nate Bradley the other sixth year Ravenclaw prefect.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Amelia Wildsmith. And how was your holiday?" he asked.

"Pretty boring" she said as they walked in the direction of the prefect cabin. "I mostly read. I did some research wand cores for extra credit in Charms."

"It's the first day of school. Why would you need extra credit?"

"So that I can be top of the class before you can!" she said with a giggle. At this time, they reached the compartment.

After about thirty minutes, their meeting got out.

"I forgot to ask you how your summer was Nate." Amelia asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I guess."

"My parents and I went to Romania for two weeks. My dad works with the dragons over there. My mom and I went to visit him. They found a new breed of dragons and they've been doing research on them so he couldn't come home for summer." he explained

"That's amazing! You're really lucky." she said.

They walked in the towards the regular compartments attempting to find their usual group of friends who were all sixth year Ravenclaw's.

"Amy!" a girl called.

Amelia turned around to see one of her best friends Sophia.

"Fia!" she said as they hugged. "I missed you! Did you get my letter about my research?"

"Yes little miss over achiever!" Sophia said with a smile. "I haven't found Lydia yet. You want to go look for her?"

"Yes. Where are the boys? Have you seen them?" she said trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Well Bradley is right there. I just saw Davies and my brother. They were near the back. You want to go catch up with them?"

"Yeah let's go." They headed to the back of train.

Amelia had missed this. Writing letters was not the same. She was ready to talk to her friends whenever she wanted to. She was ready to stay up all night doing homework. She was ready to laugh until her sides hurt. She was ready to go back to where she belonged. She was ready to go home. She was ready for Hogwarts.


	3. Prologue Sophia

*I own nothing! It's all J.K Rowlings

Sophia walked down the hallway like a mad man. She had to find Lydia. She had not heard from her in a month. She was not going to be ignored. Sophia was a Ravenclaw in her sixth year. Everyone thought she was going to be a Gryffindor. She had always outgoing and adventurous. Her mom had been a Gryffindor, so she was expected to do the same. Nobody never that she enjoyed doing homework and she was good in school. On her train ride when she was a first year, she could not find anywhere to sit. Sure, she got offers from everyone asking her to sit with them, but they did not feel right. Her twin brother had made friends insantly and left her alone. That was quite odd. Because Grant and her had been inseparable since birth. Not because they were twins, but because they knew from a young age, they were different from the other kids in their school. Then they started showing signs of being magical, so their mother took them out of school, she decide to teach them on her own. This was good for them. Everyone knew her brother was going to be in Ravenclaw, her mom even told them when they little and asked about Hogwarts.

"Grant, because you're a very bright young man I would say your going to be a Ravenclaw. No ifs, ands, or buts. Soph I am willing to bet that you will be in Gryffindor. Because, you are brave and caring. And have more courage then anyone I've ever met."

Eventually she looked into a mostly empty compartment that first year. She saw two girls about her age.

"Is it alright if I sit in here with you all?" she asked timidly. She had never been timid in her life and that was a surprise to her. Why was she nervous?

"Yes! Are you a first year too?" the girl with light auburn replied.

"Yes" Sophia said.

"That's nice." said the other girl. Her hair was a nice dirty blonde color. "We are too. I'm Lydia Corner."

"And I'm Amelia Wildsmith." the ginger said.

"Sophia Branstone." she replied.

"You can sit down you know." Lydia said.

Sophia, who had not realized she was still standing up, was embarrassed. She had stood there like a freak.

"Sorry." she said hoping they would not think she was weird.

"No problem. I did the same thing." Amelia said. "We were just talking about sorting. Where do you think you're going to be sorted?"

"I've always been told Gryffindor. But I am not sure. It's the only house that fits me." Sophia said. It was the first time in her life that she was not sure about where she belonged.

"Whoever told you that was wrong." Lydia said. "You're obviously a Ravenclaw like Amelia."

"What?"

"She thinks she's good at guessing sortings." Amelia said. "She said James Black, who is a typical pure blood, is going to be in Hufflepuff."

"Well I'm a pure blood and I'm going to be in Hufflepuff." Lydia said.

"You're a pure blood?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, But I'm as Hufflepuff as they get."

"I bet you're not a Hufflepuff. I bet you're a Ravenclaw."

"That's not going to happen"

"Why not?" Amelia added in.

"I'm not a genius. I'm average." Lydia replied "But, the both of you are extremely smart. I can tell."

"I'm not really." Sophia said, "My brother is smarter then I could ever be."

"Well that's why you can't see why you're a Ravenclaw. I bet you've been compared him your whole life."

"We are twins. So, yeah."

"You're a Ravenclaw! I know you are. There's no other way around it."

"You need to calm down just a little." Amelia said.

"Ok. Sorry I get fired up about some things." Lydia apologized.

"It's fine." Sophia said. "I think I hear the candy lady."

Sure enough, there was the candy woman. They each bought a chocolate frog. On the way to Hogwarts, they told stories about their lives and laughed until their sides hurt.

That was six years ago. Now the girls are best friends and all of them were sorted into Ravenclaw. In the past six years, they had been through everything from the Owl's to rude Slytherin's who picked on Amelia for being the smartest girl in their year.

"Soph!" Amelia said snapping Sophia out of her trance. They had stopped walking

"Huh. What?"

"Well for one the boys are here." she said gesturing towards the two boys that had joined them. "And two" she pointed at the compartment to the right of them. The compartment was empty except for a girl sitting next to the window reading a book. It was Lydia. They had found her. Sophia opened the door as quietly as possible; sat down across from her she put her hand on the book and lowered it.

"Lia you must put the book down." she said.

Lydia smiled "Now where have you all been?"

"We were thinking about asking you the same thing!" Amelia exclaimed,

"In here, reading. I am sorry I did not write anyone back this summer. Pip broke his wig and I've been helping him recover."

"Is he better?" their friend Will asked.

"Yes. Just in time for school."

"Now Bradley please tell us about this new breed of dragons your dad found." Amelia said.

Nate went into a story about the spikes on the new dragon's tails, and how it almost killed him. Everyone listened and added things to the story every few minutes.

Sophia sat and listened to everyone's exciting stories about their summers. She looked out the window and thought about how much they had changed in the past six years. They didn't even start hanging out with the boys until halfway through their first year. And look at them now. However, the girls were closer then the boys they told each other everything. Stuff the boys did not know about and would never know about. During the school year, they only spent time with the boy at lunch and if they needed a partner in lessons.

Sophia loved Hogwarts more then anything in the world. It was the only place where she felt smart. She had her brother. She had her best friends. She was ready to be back. She was beyond ready to be at Hogwarts. Back home.

"Guys!" she exclaimed. They all looked at her. "Were back"

They looked out the window. Sure enough there it was.

Hogwarts.


End file.
